


Ignition

by Baykit



Series: Quirky Hell [10]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Explosions, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baykit/pseuds/Baykit
Summary: Bakugo chases after an explosive vandal
Series: Quirky Hell [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604635
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	Ignition

“Bakugo, aren’t we getting close to the evacuation zone?” Kirishima asked.

“Why? Are you scared or something?” Bakugo replied.

“Of course not!” Kirishima scoffed, “I can’t say I like it though, how little information they gave us about the evacuation.”

“Whatever, the heroes over there are only good for pulling people out of the rubble. I’d rather stay out here where we might find some action,” Bakugo said.

“Right,” Kirishima sighed.

Kirishima knew why they were really out here. Lately there had been reports of someone setting off explosions in this neighborhood. So far, they had blown up part of a junkyard, several billboards, and the entrance to strip club. And there had been rumors, not that anyone was suicidal enough to say it to his face, that Bakugo was the one causing the explosions. But Bakugo had heard them anyways and, of course, now he was out here to clear his name. Kirishima held back another sigh, he suspected this was going to be a long night.

An explosion to Kirishima’s right startled him out of his thoughts. The evacuation zone was to his left and Bakugo was right in front of him so that must mean…

“Hey!” Bakugo yelled, “What are you standing around for dumbass! Keep that up and I’ll leave you behind!”

“Right!” Kirishima said as he raced after Bakugo.

It didn’t take them long to find the source of the explosion. The smoldering wreck of what used to be a car laid in the middle of the road. Kirishima raced up to the wreck, his eyes scanning over where he assumed the seats used to be.

“It doesn’t look like there was anyone inside,” Kirishima said.

“Good. Now let’s split up, that goddamn bomber should be somewhere nearby,” Bakugo said as he clenched his fist.

“Not necessarily, they could have used a bomb with a timer or something. Bombers are usually pretty cowardly and don’t usually stick around to….” Kirishima stopped as he felt the rage emanating from behind him, “I mean not you of course! I just mean as a general profile! I…”

Kirishima was interrupted by a loud crunching noise as someone jumped from one of the nearby rooftops and landed on the still smoking wreck. The figures slowly stood and Kirishima realized that the figure was a woman. She was tall and slender, her skin a deathly white. Her long hair was a pinkish, red color and while most of it fell down her back and past her waist some of it had been pulled up into a tall ponytail. The top half of her face was dominated by a large red eye with a yellow, cross shaped iris. The bottom half was filled by a maniacal smile that revealed a set of razor-sharp teeth. She wore a red crop top and mini skirt and a set of black leggings that were covered in holes. On one foot she wore a red high heeled shoe and on the other foot she had a red knee-high boot.

“Hello boys, I see you’re enjoying my handywork,” the woman said.

“So, you’re the one setting off all these explosions?” Kirishima said.

“Yes, and let me get real with you boys, I’ve had a bad week. My boyfriend broke up with me and my dear friend had a bad day at work. So, I’ve just been out here blowing off some steam. So, as you can see this has nothing to do with you and if you leave now, I’ll let you leave in one piece,” the woman said.

“Sorry, I can’t do that,” Bakugo said as orange flames sparked around his gauntlets, “You see this has everything to do with me when your motherfucking temper tantrum makes me look bad!”

“Hey wait a minute,” the woman said as she crouched down, “I know you. You’re that brat from that uppity hero school.”

“If you know me then you must know not to screw with me,” Bakugo said.

“Yeah, I saw your little performance,” the woman said as she extended her hand and appeared to examine her nails, “those explosions of yours. They’re rather, subpar.”

“What did you just say?” Bakugo growled.

“I’m just saying they need some work,” the woman said as she bent down and broke off a twisted piece of metal from the wreckage, “here, let me show you how an expert does it.”

The woman held the piece of metal over her head as a glowing yellow aura surrounded it. Then, in one fluid motion, she threw it on the ground and an explosion surged out of it. Kirishima and Bakugo were thrown backwards. As the dust cleared, the woman was gone.

“Where is she?!” Bakugo screamed.

“There!” Kirishima yelled as he spotted her racing over the rooftops, “But Bakugo, her quirk…”

“I know!” Bakugo yelled, “She’s a goddamn copycat!”

With that, Bakugo directed his blasts towards the ground and launched himself into the air. Kirishima raced after him on the ground until he spotted a fire escape. He didn’t know who this lady was but she seemed to have a talent for getting under Bakugo’s skin, more than usual anyways. If this kept up things were really going to get out of hand.

Kirishima paused on the rooftop, looking around. Where had they gone? Bakugo wasn’t exactly hard to track, he couldn’t have lost him. Then he heard a familiar voice from above him. Kirishima looked up to see Bakugo and the woman standing on top of billboard featuring a grinning man wearing a pair of star shaped sunglasses.

“Give it up lady! Turn yourself in and I won’t blow you to pieces!” Bakugo yelled.

“Lady? Oh, that’s rich. The name is Cherri Bomb and I’m no lady,” Cherri Bomb said.

“Whatever, just give it up already,” Bakugo said.

“Let me see,” Cherri said as she tapped her chin with a single finger, “No.”

Cherri Bomb bent down, touching the billboard with her fingertip. The same yellow aura surrounded the entire billboard and a high-pitched whine pierced the air.

“Bakugo!” Kirishima screamed as he raced forward, his skin already hardening.

The entire billboard exploded, yellow flames shooting skywards and a wave of force burst outwards. Kirishima held his ground, his arms crossed in front of him. As the smoke cleared Kirishima swung his head wildly, searching for Bakugo. Finally, as he looked over the edge of the rooftop, he spotted Bakugo lying on the street below. Kirishima slid down the fire escape and raced towards him.

“Bakugo! Are you okay?” Kirishima asked.

“I’m fine, I used my own explosion to cushion my fall,” Bakugo said as he shakily stood up, “Where is she?”

“I don’t know,” Kirishima said, “She must have got away before the smoke cleared.”

“DAMN IT!” Bakugo screamed.

Bakugo and Kirishima both turned their heads towards the evacuation as a screech pierced the air. Goosebumps rose across Kirishima’s skin as saw a massive black tentacle rise over the buildings before disappearing through what appeared to be a crack in the sky. After a beat of silence, Kirishima voiced a thought they were both thinking.

“Why do I think we both missed something big?” Kirishima asked.

Kirishima held back another sigh of frustration as Bakugo’s wordless scream of rage filled the air. He was never going to hear the end of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Cherri Bomb's quirk is based off of Gambit's ability in X-Men. She can destabilize the atomic structure of any object to turn it into an explosive substance. Basically, everything is a bomb!


End file.
